


Echoes

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Time Travel, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: An endless cycle.Never ending.immense and daunting.Just the years passing by waiting for the moment that I may see my friends.But also dreading the moment I do, because I know that there is inevitability that history will repeat itself.Echoes resounding loud.***Alexandria Noble is one of the most sought out talents in the industry according to those who've worked with her. Her job, helping to  transform the Rookies of various companies into the stars and faces of tomorrow. No matter of the status of the company, from the 'Big Three' to the smallest of companies. If there's potential, then for her theres a way. No one is too small, now the time has come for her to return to the spotlight, as she's been contacted to assess the talent of a potential group that the company wants to debut in the spring.But, the thing is.She's met them before.And if everything is going to course, history will eventually repeat itself.





	1. Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first attempt at something like this, bear with me as I try something new I hope you enjoy this story and stick with me for the long haul!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment or two and I'll see you at the end!
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> -A.

_December, 2011._

The hustle and bustle of the airport never ceases to amaze me, stepping off the plane and into the airport brings it all back. Just how much I missed it here, I just take a moment, drinking it all in. I didn't know how long I was going to have here depending on the state of this group that they we're putting together, by tonight I could find myself back on a plane back to the states.

_It's been far too long..._

Looking around the airport, I see that there are no cameras, news outlets, or paparazzi. My potential employers seem to have done a good job at keeping this all under wraps. I know How increasingly difficult that can be with the ever increasing usage of social media and advancement of technology.

Not to mention the people who love to talk for a quick buck or two.

My eyes scanning the arrival point finally land on an older man holding a sign with my name on it. With a slight smile I approach him, the roll of my luggage making my arm tremble a bit.

"Ms. Noble?" The man asks, his voice a light baritone.

I smile. "Its Okay, I can speak Korean. Your pronunciation is good!"

At this the man looks slightly amused. "Please, follow me this way."

I wrap my scarf around my face, knowing that the winters here are known to be harsh and upon my arrival to the Incheon international airport it was reported by the pilot that it is windy outside on top of being freezing, I can only imagine that Seoul is one big maze of wind tunnels at this point.

While we ride down the streets, the cloudy outside made to look even gloomier by the tinted windows, I turn my gaze towards the outside. The rolling mountains and sea greeting my sight, along with the developments of the city beginning to show itself the closer it got.

It's familiar and foreign at the same time.

_So much has changed, and yet it hasn't..._

"Is this your first time in Korea?"My attention shifts back to the eyes of my driver looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"No." I smile. "It has been a long time since I've been back here though, especially to Seoul."

He Slightly smiles, his eyes focused on the road as we come to a stop. "Well I hope your return is as pleasant as you remember it being."

"Me too, Mr. Kim." Something settles at the bottom of my stomach, not a feeling of uneasiness, but that of excitement. "Me too."   
 *******

Almost two hours later we arrive in city and to our final destination, the SM Entertainment building and outside waiting to greet us were the very people I thought we avoided at the airport are now glaringly obvious.

"Of course we weren't that lucky." I mutter.

Mr. Kim from the drivers seat is slightly glaring. "Vultures."

I chuckle amused, I mean he isn't wrong, but they are doing their jobs. They all have to eat too even what they do can be annoying and increasingly invasive.

"We can go around another way."

I shake my head. "No, it'll give them something more to talk about."

He gives me a nod and exits the car to my side where he opens the door, and the noise descends on me like a wall of sound, the shudder and flash of the cameras. Plus the flurry of questions coming from multiple directions, it has me asking:  _'Why am I doing this all again?'_

In response to all of the questions, I only give slight smiles towards the questions, if they're going to take pictures I might as well give them something good to look at, we finally make it through the small crowd of people and into the building. Mr. Kim  telling me he'll be waiting until the meeting was over to take me to my place of residence after all of our business was completed.

I am led by one of the women managing the front desk to chairs outside of a conference room door, the young woman tells me that they will be ready for me in a few minutes.

"Miss, can I offer you water, tea, or coffee?"

"Some tea sounds great, thank you."

She gives a small smile and heads out to go and retrieve the beverage, leaving me to look around the pristine building, the lights glimmered on the linoleum floors, some posters of the most recent group or artist at the time hung in the building.

The woman at the desk comes back a few moments later, handing me the cup and I utter a soft thank you in response.

_So this is a place where dreams are either made or broken?_ I take a sip of my tea pondering my thoughts when suddenly I hear a group of voices coming down the hall, youth and excitement echoing through the halls, their laughter lively.

The hair on the back of my neck stands up acutely there is an electric charge in the air as I realize that I recognize some of the voices.

_Impossible, it can't be them... not all at once in the same cycle._

My thoughts are confirmed at the group comes into sight, theres part of me that wants to run and hide in a hole, but i know that is all but impossible now, there is nowhere to hide and I knew that this day would come, I pull the scarf a little around my face, concealing most of it. As they get closer they are of various heights, their hair colors are shades of black and brown.

Smiles lighting their faces.

And then they're looking at me, greeting me, my brain processing finally processing the greetings and slight bows as they pass, and my body is on autopilot greeting them back, and before I know it they're gone like the wind, not another glance spared this way.

"Miss, they're ready for you now."

Her voice snaps me out of my reverie and I straighten out my spine, remove the scarf and head into the room to receive my fate.


	2. Twelve?

 

The glowing lights of the city shimmer below me, the sign and pride of the progress of this country. Its a beautiful sight and one that often isn't seen as calming, but from here, away from all of it, it was a strength.

Something that is still, unlike my mind.

I rest my glass of water against my forehead, the cool seeping into my forehead, my thoughts traveling back to the meeting earlier. They'd laid out their plan to debut a boy group possibly containing twelve members, concept undecided, they had also explained my possible contract length to being some where around five years, or as long as I see fit.

They also explained that the contract was partially exclusive and that I would only primarily only be working with these group of boys in the company, but I might also work with others from time to time or as needed, and that would mostly be with trainees.

I would be on the lead with such things as costuming, concept, make up, accessories, making sure that everything was in place. I was also going to be another buffer for them like the manager, because sometimes not everything got through or told, and if we don't know whats going on with them, we cannot do our jobs properly.

Communication is sacred and key, if nothing gets transferred properly a whole operation could topple like a house of cards.

And then I'd asked to see their profiles, they'd given me their stats sheets, so I knew on paper that most of them looked good, some of them had been training for years while a few had only been doing so for a couple months to a year, and I didn't exactly know if they were going to be ready to tackle such a feat in such little time, I could pray that they all learned quickly and are as talented as they seem.

So when I told them that I needed to think about this, they all freaked out a little. I mean how would it look to know that I'm here and then that I'd turned the company down, especially since SM is one third of the 'Big Three.'

But I knew in my gut that the twelve stat pages they gave me were absolutely those boys I saw in the hallway.

A sigh escapes my lips and I look at the staff hanging on my wall, the wood of it smooth due to the years of being exposed to the elements and usage, twelve ribbons almost seem to glare back at me.

I pick up my phone and dial, the person I needed to talk to pretty much picks up after the first ring. "I'll do it... I'll watch their assessment tomorrow and make my final decision after that. But I have a few concessions."

 *******  
Standing in the assessment room, came with a sense of nervousness and apprehension. The nervousness coming more so coming from the twelve young gentlemen waiting to be assessed and the apprehension coming, from the rest of us, the staff, some of the board of directors, the CEO himself, and me.

Though I could technically could be considered staff since that is how I appeared, resting against one of the walls behind the CEO and everyone else, a mask covering my face. 

For the moment there is only the sounds of rustling papers, and the sound of breathing echoing throughout the small space.

"Sir..." Suddenly one of the men speaks up, his voice although quiet echoes through the ever more silent space, He has chocolate colored hair, he was dressed simply in athletic wear and looked to be one of the shorter members in this lineup, he has sharp features, and without makeup is handsome by his lonesome, his dark eyes look a little nervously ahead of him. 

I smile a little bit. 

The CEO looks up from the papers. "Yes, Junmyeon?" 

"We've heard rumors that there is supposed to be a special judge here today to watch our assessment. Someone who's going to..." He pauses for a moment looking for the right word or phrase perhaps. "Make or break our debuts..." 

At this some of the other boys tense up more if that's even possible. 

Some of the other staff, whisper among each other, their eyes almost discretely shifting briefly to me. 

After a long pause the older man responds. "Whether this is true or not, I'll let you figure out and decide for yourselves." He straightens his glasses. "But a word of advice I'd preform as if they are in the room at this moment." 

"Yes sir." Junmyeon nods, and the other eleven give some sign of agreement. 

He smiles. "Now since you're concerned, show me what you have prepared." 

The twelve of them started out with a group performance, it was clean and polished, obviously something that they have rehearsed often, a lot of the movements are in sync, making me wonder how long they have all been together. Once that was done, the board looks impressed, some of them wearing small smiles. 

including myself. 

The CEO writes down some notes he doesn't have much of an expression on his face as he takes down some notes. "Let's see what you have prepared Individually." 

Each of them delivers something that they'd prepared, showing off what they thought their strength was, some had obvious strengths in dancing, and in singing, some were a mixed bag and seem unsure, but the most important part is that there is definitely room for growth and improvement, they all have so much potential. 

_Glad to see much hasn't changed._

Small claps echo through the room from the staff and the board members after the last performance. 

All twelve of the boys look a little relieved now that the assessment is over, their posture is a little less tensed and they look as if they can breathe again, however that is only for the moment. 

Now comes the wait, to hear what has come of their hard work. 

Suddenly the CEO beckons his finger forward. 

That's my cue. 

"Yes, Sir?" I walk behind him and lean down towards him. 

Instantly, I feel twelve pairs of eyes on me. 

"What do you think?" He whispers. 

I nod a little bit once, and then retreat to my spot against the wall. 

His gaze returns to the boys in front. "Thank you all for your performances, You all did well. Theres a lot to discuss." He stands up, with a slight smile on his face for the first time since this all started. 

All Twelve look a lot more relieved after hearing that from him. 

With that, they all stand and exit the room, I'm the last one out as I collect the papers from the table. 

I stop for a moment, meeting all of their gazes and giving them a thumbs up. "You all did great, I'm sure that you all have nothing to worry about!" 

Blank almost shocked expressions cross their faces before the chorus of thank you's and bowing resumes as I leave the room, a slight chuckle escaping me when I hear sighs of relief leave the room as soon as they thought I was out of ear shot. 

I enter the conference room, take a seat and remove my face mask.

"What did you think?" The chairman inquiries, all of them looked eager to hear the answer really.

I nod again, looking through some of the papers. "I can see why you want to debut them, there is a lot of potential and talent. They did really well." I pull out six of the papers. "Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing... You have forces of nature right there. They'll be a force to be reckoned with in the future if their talents are cultivated properly." 

"And what of the others? How do they look?" asks another person on the board, a woman. "Are they worth the investment? We're prepared to back down the scope of this project if need be." 

"They're good... all of them have strong bases, and what they don't know they can learn and improve on. I would say they are worth the investment, Those six just happened to be the ones that caught my eye immediately, nerves may have hindered the others from showing their talents at their finest." I look over all of the pictures and profiles again. "But they have the looks and the talent. I don't see why they couldn't make it, hell more than make it." 

All of the people in the room seemed pleased with that assessment, smiles started lighting up the room. 

"Among the twelve, who has trained here the longest?" 

"Kim Junmyeon, and Kim Jongin. They've been here the longest, but in all technicality. The one who is the 'oldest' is Junmyeon." 

"Is he the leader?" 

"Unofficially." 

I chuckle slightly, once a leader, always a leader. 

"So have you made your decision?" The chairman asks, his hands resting lightly on the desk. 

And soon the room becomes quiet with slight bated breath, I knew once I gave my answer my life was going to be changed again forever. "I would be honored to work with you all on this project and with these future artists. I hope I will do you and this company proud." I answer with a smile. 

The room breaks into small cheers and there is talk of a celebratory dinner out tonight after we finish up the contract and get into a little bit of the project. Soon enough the room calms down, and we're handed small packets of paper, and the lights dim and a projection appears. 

**Project EXO.**

I feel a swell of excitement at the words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back if you've read before, thank you for doing so, and if you're new welcome! We're so happy to have you! I hope that this project is interesting for you as it is for me, I know the beginning is a little dry, but I needed to get my base established. Next chapter Alex meets the boys! Thank you for reading and until the next time!
> 
> -A.


	3. EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... and welcome back to another episode of... I don't know really! Anyways welcome back, we're going to have a little change of pace and switch the POV for this chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to comment and vote, I'll see you at the end!

_(Technically Suho POV)_

"Why is it taking a day for them to grade our assessments? That makes me nervous. Why haven't we heard anything?" Baekhyun rambled on, his knee jittering up in down since it was the only movement he was allowed to do since the rest of us decided he couldn't pace anymore.

"I'm taking no news as good news at this point." Mutters Luhan from his position on the floor, Minseok-Hyung sat beside him, just silently observing everyone.

But I could tell that he is just as anxious as everyone else, even if he didn't show it.

"Come on Baek, I'm sure it's fine. You saw how well they responded to our performances yesterday. Even the chairman smiled at the end." Chanyeol encourages, a bright smile on his face.

This makes me smile. "I'm sure we will all get a positive review. Like Chanyeol said, they left with smiles on their faces." I state.

The room goes silent with contemplation.

"I guess it's positive..." Jongin suddenly speaks up, his phone turning in his hands. Another way to redirect his nervousness. "They told us that we're meeting someone today, someone who wanted to meet us."

_That's true... I wonder who this person is?_

"They'll probably be the person to make or break our nonexistent careers." Remarks Jongdae, his permanent upwards curve of the corner his lips, giving him a mischievous appearance, as if he always knew something no one else did.

At this Baekhyun, lightly hits him on the arm. "Don't speak like that. Do you want to jinx the whole thing?"

Jongdae shrugs, a pout upturning his lips as he rubs his arm pretending that it hurt. "I'm only speaking the truth, some of us have only been here a year or less. Who is going to take that gamble? It sounds a little crazy to me, no matter how bad I want to be singer." He halfway mumbles.

He was right, some of us have been training here for years or have just joined us in the past few months or year. If the company did take this gamble, it was most likely because they thought we'd be successful, or at least thats what I hoped.

I sit back sighing, to be honest the wait is beginning to get me as well.

Suddenly the door opens revealing one of the staff members who work here, and we all jump up from our positions in the room, greeting the staff member who replies politely back.

"Please, follow me."

We all do as we're told, there are low whispers among us as we travel through the halls, they seemed to get a little more excited as we approach another practice room, music could be heard muffled from the enclosed space.

My brow wrinkled slightly in confusion as I'm sure it did for the rest of the guys. It sounded like someone was practicing.

"Please, go in." The staff member gestures towards the door.

I open the door, and the others follow suit behind me, the music is a lot clearer now an orchestral track and booming bass echoing around the space, there are lyrics as well accompanying the song, I could tell that they were in english and could pick out some of the words.

We all silently file in and watch the person move across the floor like no ones business, it was like watching Jongin or Yixing dance. It was something to behold, it was like someone had taken the air out of the room and if we were to breathe to loudly or make our presence known the whole room would implode on its self.

Looking at the mirror I realize that its a woman dancing, her eyes are fierce and perhaps not in the present moment. They reminded me of a predator, something old, something unmoving. All of that is conveyed in the pair of dark eyes seemingly focused on her own reflection in the mirror, the light brown tone of her skin glistened slightly from the effort she was putting into the dance.

_A foreigner? I wonder what she wants of us, maybe she's a new trainee?_

Some part of me felt like I had seen her somewhere before.

**'Well it don't matter I'm sitting inside of an empty room, alone with no one present to hear the music boom. Like Beethoven and Bach without a chance to bloom, or for Shakespeare's words to never to be consumed...'**

Soon the song ends, and there is clapping it was like breaking off the hold the dance had created in the room. That seems to snap the woman out of it, her eyes come back to the present and she turns to greet us bowing slightly.

We all to the same in return as the woman goes and collects her phone, unplugging it from the speaker system and trying to make sense of her hair that had come from her pony tail when she was dancing.

"Miss, is there anything else you need?" The staff member asks her.

"No. That will be all, thank you." She smiles, holding a pile of papers in her hands.

Next to me Minseok-hyung makes a comment. "Her Koreans good." He whispers.

I nod in agreement.

The staff member makes their exit and we're left with the woman having yet to introduce herself. 

All of our gazes flicker to each other, as we watch the woman calmly look through the papers.

_Should we say something?_

"Ah, excuse me, miss?" Says Baekhyun.

She stops looking through the papers and her attention turns back to us once more, an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, please take a seat! How rude of me." She gives a little chuckle, gesturing towards the floor.

We all sit in front of her in a sort of semi-circle.

She sits Indian style on the floor, setting the papers in front of her. "I should introduce myself, my name is Alexandria Noble. But you can call me Alex if you wish. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She says with a smile. "I'm sorry if I don't make sense sometimes, my Korean is a little rusty."

"Holy shit." Says Kris in surprise, but he immediately clasps his hand over his mouth once he realizes what had come out of his mouth.

But internally we were all having the same reactions, I know everyone's eyes widened when she introduced herself. Even if you didn't know much about the industry or about her, you've at least heard her name mentioned, from a young age, she's been known to help the best of the best.

It's in her blood. 

What was she doing with people like us? We are trainees, with debut maybe in sight. She only works with groups whom are already just debuted or are preparing to debut in an established group.

_Unless..._

Alex chuckles. "I'll be the first to say, your evaluations went fantastically yesterday. Your performances were clean and enjoyable to watch. You were all truly born to preform." She smiles.

_She's not going to say..._

"I, on behalf of the board and the CEO, would also like to congratulate you on your debut. The date is set, your showcase is to be in April."  She smiles again. "Congratulations, from this day forth you are now EXO."

The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop and I think that everyone was afraid if they did move or breathe this would all shatter and we would wake up.

Chanyeol lets out a nervous laugh. "You're joking right? This is is a hidden camera, right?"

She meets his gaze. "I do not joke about this type of thing, Chanyeol-ssi. I am here to help make you one of the most successful groups and individual future artists, that this industry has ever seen." Her gaze scans over each one of us as if to make sure that the words sink in.

_This is really happening..._

All of us look at each other, before the room breaks into cheers and laughter from us, all of the tension from yesterday and this morning melted away with just pure joy, all of us are one step closer to our dreams.

I couldn't stop smiling and surprisingly even Sehun cracked a smile across his usually stoic face.

Once were all calmed down, I ask a question. "So, whats next?"

"First... I would like to get to know you all better outside of the assessment I witnessed yesterday. It will help with the further planning for costuming, make up, designs, things like that." She responds. "We're going to be around each other a lot, so I think we should know each other a bit more than just work."

"How long will you be with us?" Sehun asks, his face turns a bit red as his lisp comes through slightly.

She looks at him. "Sehun-ssi, right?"

He nods.

"To answer your question, I'll be here as long as I'm required and needed or until I decide that I am no longer necessary."

Luhan raises his hand, a smile still gracing his features.

"Yes?"

He places his hand down, leaning back on both of them, Yixing sits beside him, knees cradled to his chest. "You speak as if you saw our evaluation yesterday."

She nods. " I did, Junmyeon-ssi was correct when he asked if you were being watched by a special judge. I was in the room."

Kyungsoo, who had been silent all this morning as well finally spoke up. "We didn't see you, you must've been hidden in plain sight."

She nods. "You're right, Kyungsoo. You're also the ones who caught my eye. May I say that your voice is phenomenal."

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Maybe you'll all recognize me like this." She pulls out a black face mask and puts it on.

"You were the last staff member out. The one who told us we did a good job." States Minseok.

She nods, pulling off the mask. "Are there anymore burning questions?" 

Everyone nods no. 

She stands up, stretching slightly. "Well, we'll continue this tomorrow. That is when the real work begins, the beginning of your legacy. Tonight, enjoy yourselves, you have much to celebrate." With one last smile she leaves the room, after telling us good night. 

After she's gone the room erupts into cheers and more tears, everyone talking about how they couldn't wait to tell their parents and family what had just occurred.  

"We did it, Hyung. We're going to debut!" Jongin comes and hugs me excitedly, jumping up and down. its one of the few times that he does remind me of a puppy, his bright smile making his eyes crinkle up. 

I can't help but jump up and down with him, this is something we've all chased after and trained for and never thought that we would see the day. 

A new feeling fills me, the excitement of our next chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the song that Alex was dancing to was Empty Room by Zack Hemsey  
> -Arya.


	4. Debut and Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and welcome back to our little tale, I hope you're enjoying yourself so far! I sure am, its great to write for fun, a little bit of a stress reliever! A note, I will put who's POV the chapter is in, but you can usually assume Alex unless stated otherwise at the beginning of the chapter! Like this chapter is back to Alex's POV.
> 
> You know what to do! I'll see you at the end!
> 
> -A.

The next day I feel refreshed and excited to work, something that I honestly hadn't felt in a long time. It gave me a little hope that this was going to well. That they were going to be successful.

But as of this morning my life had become a little more chaotic since the news broke that I am officially working with SM on a new debut project, Mr. Kim and I have had a field day trying to dodge and outsmart the news outlets and paparazzi.

All of them looking for anything and everything about the boys and this project. But I'd fight hell and high water to let them have this peace at least for a few more months, because once they hit the airwaves and television, that quiet all changed.

I finally make my way into the practice room they'd been called to, I liked it better in there, I felt like it was more personal than just sitting in a board room. And the goal was to be a little closer to them than just a worker, co-worker, relationship.

I'm immediately greeted by all twelve, greeting me and I return the favor.

"Sorry I'm late! I got held up." I place the stack of papers on a nearby chair. "Please take a seat, how is everyone this morning?" I take a seat in front of them, running a hand slightly through my hair, they resume the same half-circle they'd sat in yesterday.

Junmyeon smiles. "We're doing well, excited!"

And it's true, I can see the sparkle of excitement in their eyes.

It makes me smile.

"That's good! I'm glad to hear it, it must also mean that you're ready to work hard. Am I right?"

They all nod.

"Excellent... that's what I like to hear! Now before we get started I want to make sure I have names and faces correct. And figure out ages."

"You didn't look them up in our profiles that the company gave you?" Jongin asks, surprise clearly lacing his voice.

I give him a smile. "I told you I want to get to know you. You're more than pieces of paper or information. You're people, and I want to get to know that. As your fans will, although they will not be able to know everything."

I give each of them a look in the eyes.

"I want you all to remember that you are all people, because there are going to be moments when you feel less than that and people will try to make you feel less than that."

I pause. "There will be things said about your character, analyzed, picked apart for every little action, word, and phrase. But always remember to be true to yourself and that no one can take that away from you. Okay?"

They all sit there in contemplation or shock, maybe both.

"Understood?" I ask again.

They confirm this time, all nodding their heads.

"I'm sorry to bring such a heavy topic on literally the second day, but it is something that you'll need to remember besides just having thick skin to make it. I just want you to be prepared as possible, I know that all of you are going to do your best."

"There's nothing wrong with you telling us this... it's better us be prepared rather than hearing it later." Junmyeon smiles gently.

The others murmur their agreement.

"Let me make sure I've got names down."  I place down the papers and turn them over.

First, warm eyes, and a light smile on his face. The one who had also talked the most since I've been here. "Kim Junmyeon-ssi,"The person next to him, one of the dancers that had impressed me, and seems to be very sweet. "Kim Jongin-ssi," next to him one of the singers, absolutely beautiful voice, he had sort of large eyes, but I think personally it added to his charm. "Do Kyungsoo-ssi," and then there were three in a row that I learned seemed to be the most excitable. "Byun Baekhyun-ssi, Kim Jongdae-ssi, Park Chanyeol-ssi," This earns a smiles from the three excitable members. "Oh Sehun," The usually poker faced boy slightly smiles. "Zhang Yixing-ssi, Huang Ztao-ssi, Xu Luhan-ssi, and..."

For a moment I pause, two names and the tallest member of this group of men. "Kris or Wu Yifan-ssi."

"Just Kris is fine." The latter responds in English.

I smile. "Alright Mr. Wu, I think I did read that you're from Canada, or that you at least lived there for an extended period of time?"

"That's right. What part of the U.S are you from?"

"Southern U.S, so please excuse me if my accent comes through sometimes when I'm excited or tired."

The rest of the members looked as if they were following, or at least trying their best to follow our conversation in English, but to be honest they were looking just the little bit lost.

He smiles just a tiny bit, the first crack in the cold man facade that I had seen over the past couple of days.

"Oh, whats this the cold guy isn't as cold, as we originally thought." I chuckle, and give him a small wink.

And then my attention returns to the rest. "I'm sorry about that, it was rude of us just to go off on a tangent like that."

"No... Its alright, it was interesting to listen to." Says Kyungsoo. "It'll help us learn, even if we don't understand all of it."

I smile. "Thats a good attitude, it'll definitely help in your language learning, since you will eventually interact with international fans."

"Then that's good, you'll be able to help us with that then too as well!" Exclaims Luhan with excitement. 

I nod. "And you with my Mandarin," I reply in the mentioned language. "Because I definitely know it needs some work and I'm sure that your other group mates will appreciate it as well."

"Only if you help us with our Korean." Yixing replies lightheartedly with a smile, the dimples in his cheeks showing off.

"Hmm..." I pretend to think about it. "Deal." I wink.

The four of them bust into laughter.

I switch back to Korean. "Okay, lets get down to business again. Who are the oldest and youngest age wise?"

Minseok raises his hand. "I'm the eldest here." Sehun in turn raises his hand silently.

I look at my papers. "Ninety-one and ninety-four." I shift through them again. "I'm older than Jongin-ssi, Sehun-ssi, and Tao-ssi." I look up and slightly laugh. "I think that makes me an 'older sister', right?"

"Oh, by how much, noona?" Jongin asks.

"Two years."

_Truthfully, I'm much older than that..._

"So you're the same age as Chen, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun-Hyung."

The three little balls of sunshine smile upon this mention.

"That means we're already closer to Alex~" Baekhyun singsongs.

Chen slightly punches his arm playfully, at the remark.

_Never a dull moment..._

"Alright, lets get into it. First I would like you all to know that you'll be split up into two units. Six on six, one with the focus of promoting in Korea and the other in China. Known as EXO-K and EXO-M respectively, the members of each group have already been placed."

I look at their faces taking in the information some of them looked a little confused and worried.

"Don't worry, all together, you are still EXO. This just makes it a little bit easier to make your name more known." I shuffle some of the papers. "EXO-K members: Junmyeon-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, Jongin, and Sehun. And the rest of you are EXO-M members."

Minseok and Jongdae have their brows creased in a little worry, but it is Minseok who speaks up.

"We don't know a word of Chinese... at least not well enough to hold a conversation."

I nod. "It's a good thing four of your group mates speak fluently. Look at it as a bonding exercise. You are now: 'Brothers from other mothers'." This earns a slight chuckle from Kris. "You will all be your greatest support, if you cannot confide in each other, this will not work. Communication is and always will be key." I shift from my position on the ground slightly. "And of course to help with that you're going to need leaders."

"We're going to have two leaders?" Questions Chanyeol.

I nod. "Yes, you will have one over branching leader for the whole group, but two 'separate' leaders for EXO-K and M. It's my pleasure to say that Junmyeon-ssi, you've been chosen for the position of leader of EXO and EXO-K, your Co-leader is Kris-ssi and the leader of EXO-M. Are there any discrepancies with that?"

Everyone shakes their heads no, I don't think that it was much of a surprise to hear Junmyeon is the leader, but Kris looked like he was having a slight out of body experience.

"You'll both do fine, you wouldn't have been chosen for the position, nor would any of your group mates have agreed if they didn't think you'd be fit for the position. Now if you all would look at the papers I've given you, It will tell you the general direction we're thinking of starting this group at."

Each of them read through the papers.

"EXO, from Exoplanet..." Junmyeon reads. "We're going to be aliens?"

I nod. "Something along those lines, yes."

"We're going to have assigned abilities?" Chanyeol at this sounded a little bit excited, the pearl white of his smile showing as he read.

"That's right, we've picked out a list of abilities and I'm drawing up the symbols as we speak. It will give your fans something more to identify you by, plus I think it's a pretty cool concept. it will have a story attached to it. And we'd also like you to consider picking a stage name and a lucky number. You all don't need a stage name if you do not want one, you do not have to have one. But for the numbers we'd like you to pick them."

"Seven." says Luhan immediately.

All of the other members look at him, and he just looks back shrugging slightly.

"It's my lucky number." He explains.

"Alright, number seven it is, Luhan-ssi." I write it down in my notes. "The rest of you don't have to give me an answer now to both requests, but I will need them sooner rather than later, we will be shooting teasers soon."

"Oppa..." Luhan says.

I look up, raising an eyebrow. "Oppa?"

"Shouldn't you be calling the older members with that honorific? Isn't 'ssi' a little impersonal?"

I slightly chuckle, and smile. "I see your point... but maybe when you're all older~" I tease, with a slight wink.

"That sounds like a challenge." Says Jongdae, a smirk curving his lips, the mischievous glint in his eye shinning just a little bit brighter.

I shrug. "Maybe it is."

A chorus of 'oohs' come from them and now I know that it is a goal of theirs to get me to call them 'Oppa' one of these days. It was going to be a long couple of years, or however long I had with them. Soon the practice room was filled with chatter of that and trading name possibilities with vigor.

*******

Later that evening I'm finally able to visit an old friend for the first time since arriving here, I'd meant to do it the first day, but everything has been such a whirlwind.

Despite the cold swirling around me tonight. I think that it could be a lot worse, the wind could be blowing and I could be a lot more miserable.

I finally reach the top of the end of the path in the grave sight, a weeping willow greeted my sights, and the reflection of the pond scattered the sky with gentle waves of blues and orange.

And though it was beautiful, my face frowned at the unkemptness of it all. Over grown weeds, and the tall grasses that once held flowers. I look around the area, and just a little bit away there is an older man attending to another grave maybe?

"Excuse me, Sir?" I call out.

The older man rises from his crouched expression and he greets me with a slight smile. "Yes? How can I help you young miss?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why this area is as unkempt as it is. It's a beautiful area is it not?"

He sighs, making a disapproving noise from his mouth. "I know right? It's such a shame. I'm guessing it's because it is an unmarked grave, and therefore they aren't getting paid to upkeep it."

"Unmarked?"

"That's right, I've asked before who this has belonged to and no one knows the answer."

_Unremembered... his worst fear..._

"That... that is unfortunate. I'm sure the person there would appreciate the care. To know that they aren't forgotten."

"I know I would appreciate it," the old man let's out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, don't say that sir, you don't look a day past forty. You're still a young man." I give him a smile.

His smile becomes brighter and he lets out another chuckle. "Oh you flatter me. You're too kind, What a well mannered girl, your Korean is so good too. I would've mistaken you for a native."

"Thank you," give a slight bow. "But I still have much to learn."

"Right, right. Well don't you stay out here too long okay? It's getting dark and It's cold outside."

"I will, thank you again. You be careful as well, sir!" I bow again as the man retreats down the path.

I return my attention to the grave sight, and I kneel down placing the lilies into the pond they all lightly bounce before floating along the water.

"I'm sorry I'm late your highness... you've been waiting a long time right? I know you wanted to talk the last time we met..."

And so I talk.   
 ****


	5. Open

"Kai?"

 

Jongin nods.

 

"And the number Eighty-Eight?"

 

Again he confirms this with the slight tilt of his head, a smile at his lips. I nod writing it down, and I think about it, before looking back at them. "As in 'open'? If you were to use the Chinese character?"

 

They all nod enthusiastically. "That's right!" Jongin exclaims happily. "Luhan, Yixing, and Kris-Hyung helped me a lot."

 

I smile. "I think it definitely suits you, and its definitely fits that personality you have on stage, and the meaning... it'll do good because you will be in the first teaser video we do. You will be the first thing, person, that the fans see."

 

"Me?" He stutters.

 

The others give him comforting, pats on the back, cheering him on.

 

"The first out of twenty-three."

 

All of their mouths open at the mention of twenty three of them, I hold back a snicker.

 

"And, Kyungsoo... Sorry, D.O, you'll be providing the vocals for the first BGM for this teaser."

 

At this his naturally wide eyes get just a little bigger, and honestly he looks a little terrified and excited at the same time.

 

"Have faith in yourselves, also it's normal to be nervous. Your seniors have been in your place, and although it'll get easier. That apprehension of going on stage never goes away." I juggle the clip board in between my hands. "But, I will say, hearing people cheer for you pushes it to the back of your mind. It'll give you an energy you've never known."

 

"You still get nervous? Even with your family history?" Tao questions.

 

I nod. "Of course, but I think most of it is excitement at least for me now a days, and the eagerness to give a great preformace."

 

The black haired boy nods, slightly leaning on Kris next to him.

 

I look back down to the list, we've sorted out stage names, and now is the time to assign the powers with their 'new' identities. "Well... we've gotten all of your stage names... I'll tell you your assigned abilities."

 

There is a tiny yes from Chanyeol who looked slightly excited at the prospect since the first mention of it.

 

"Suho, number: one, power: Water, Chanyeol, number: sixty-one, power: Fire, Baekhyun, number: four, power: Light, D.O. number: twelve, power: Strength/ Earth manipulation, Kai, number: Eighty-eight, power: Teleportation, and Sehun, number: ninety-four, power: Wind."

 

I flip over to the next page.

 

"EXO-M: Kris, Number: Zero, Power: Flight, Luhan, Number: Seven, Power: Telekinesis, Lay, Number: ten, Power: Healing, Xiumin, Number: Ninety-nine , Power: Frost, Chen, Number: Twenty-one , Power: Lightning, and Tao, Number: Sixty-Eight, Power: Time control."     

 

I take my gaze from my papers, and rest the clip board in front of me. "So what do you think?"

 

Chanyeol claps excitedly. "That's awesome!"

 

"Noona, you said that we were getting symbols too, correct?"Questions Sehun.

 

"Yes, but I'm still drawing them up... Chanyeol, I can tell you that yours is going to be a Phoenix though." I look at Sehun again, something just occurred to me. "Sehun, do you have a lisp? At least a slight one?"

 

At this I can tell that he blushes. "Yes... we're working on it." He messes with his hands a little nervously.

 

I smile. "No worries... it's cute. Nothing to be ashamed of."

 

This earns a small smile from him.

 

"Well, now it's time to get to work. You start your choreography learning today."

 

A sparkle immediately comes into Yixing and Jongin's eyes, the others look a little scared as if the finality that this was-is- happening.

 

"Let's go to work." I clap my hands.

 

Soon the weeks and months fly by in a flash, and now we're standing back stage on debut night, the cheers from the crowd outside reverberate to the back.

 

People had taken to the teasers tremendously well, I could see fans holding up signs for certain members, they're singing along to the songs being played outside.

 

After this it would be official, and they would do their first music show within the week. I stand doing last minute checks on the outfits, correcting hair, fixing make up, checking accessories along with the other stylists and staff.

 

"Kris," I call in English. "What's wrong?"

 

His gaze looks down to me as I straighten his collar, the material under my fingers slightly slick and shiny.

 

Like the rest of the outfits, which to me were some of the oddest I've ever seen. But I had no say in what the stylists did, one thing is for sure, they will leave an impression this era along with their talent.

 

"The nerves, I guess..." he chuckles under his breath nervously, leaning down slightly to talk to me.

 

"You have nothing to worry about, you've all rehearsed for this day. Nothing can take away from that, you've all earned it, go out there and have fun. That's the most important." I adjust one piece of now, honey colored hair, that had shifted out of place. "It's only up from here, so soar, dragon, soar." I offer a smile.

 

My words do their job and I see him relax a little, and his lips curl up in what could barely could be called a smile.

 

But that's enough for me, and I hand him his ring. "The finishing touch..." I hand him the ring we'd have made based on the design I'd help come up with.

 

Right at that time Suho calls for all of them to gather up. "Break a leg."

 

He smiles and heads over to the huddle forming, standing beside the smaller leader. He does their last minute hype talk, I can see everyone practically humming with excited energy.

 

"EXO, saranghaja!" with those words they head out to the stage.

 

EXO... Let's Love... I hope those words will reign true for their careers, I hope it leads them to be one of the best ever known.I smile.

 

"Ms. Noble, we need you!" Calls a staff member.

 

I head off to help monitor the performance and help set up the next set of outfits. The rest of the time goes smoothly, only a few hiccups here and there, but it went about as well as a debut stage can go, it actually went better than we hoped, and now that they had finished their performances it was now time for the official introductions and question time.

 

"Alex-ah,"

 

I stop hanging up the outfits that we're getting ready to put away and go get cleaned. "Yes?"

 

"They're asking for you on stage."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

She goes and turns up the volume on the monitoring screen in the room, and in fact the host was seeing if I could be brought onto stage.

 

"Ah, alright."

 

"Follow me, quickly." The staff member urges, and I follow her out and to just where the stage begin, I can see all of the boys sitting, in a line in the seats provided.

 

They send me out with a microphone after doing last minute checks on my makeup and hair.

 

"Ah, there she is!" The MC stands up to greet me. "Can we get her a seat?" He smiles towards me. "Hello, Alex how are you?"

 

I smile, giving a little bow to the cheering fans, and to the host. "Hello," I laugh. "I'm doing well."

 

He smiles. "Welcome, welcome- ah, Alex, it looks as if you're being offered a seat." He gestures towards some of the members that are now standing up.

 

I shift slightly from foot to foot, looking at them, a smile crossing my features.

 

"It seems like there's a competition afoot."

 

I lift the mike back up to my lips. "No, not a competition, guys it's fine, I'll just take the seat that the staff offered."

 

The crowd slightly makes a noise of disappointment.

 

"Come on, Alex, pick a seat!" He encourages.

 

Time to play the 'game', my attention turns to the audience. "What do you guys think? Where should I sit?"

 

The direction of the crowd, mostly female voices, directing me towards a seat. "Here?"

 

A big resounding yes echoes through the space and I find myself sitting in between Suho and Kai.

 

"Good, good, if it's not too much trouble I'd like you to introduce yourself."

 

I nod, and smile. "Hello, my name is Alexandra, but you can just call me Alex. I am apart of the team working with these lovely gentlemen."

 

"Thank you that was lovely, now I'm sure that you're wondering why you've been called out here?"

 

"A little, yes." I laugh.

 

"The members were just mentioning how the preparation had been coming up, and they began mentioning how you've played a big part in their preparation for this day. There's also the news that you were brought here by SM to specifically build this group, it caused a big stir in the media." He flips one of his cue cards. "What do you have to say about that?" 

 

"It is true that the company has brought me here, for the benefit of this group. Partly because of my credentials, I would be lying if I denied that. As for playing a big part... I don't think that its so much me playing a big part, but a smaller part as part of an amazing group of people." 

 

I pause to clear my throat. "None of this would have been possible had it not been for the hard working staff, and the talented men that are sitting here before you. With out their hard work and diligence, no one would be sitting here at the moment. I can do all I can and present the tools necessary to help them succeed. But if they don't want it," I shake their head. "Nothing is going to happen. and its not only the artists responsibility, the company has a big part in whether or not these men are successful." 

 

The host claps his hands. "Truer words have never been spoken. How long do you honestly think until they get their first win?" 

 

"Honestly?" 

 

"Honestly." 

 

I look down the line of members who are looking at me curiously, they're all obviously eager to hear the answer, both Suho and Kai are digging holes into me. 

 

"Hmm, a year. Twenty- Thirteen will be their year." 

 

The smiles. "What do you say, Suho-ssi? Do you think you all can do it?"

 

There's a little hesitation to his response, but there's a set determine look on his face. "We can and we will." 

 

"Well you all heard it here first, may this set the president for the rest of your careers." 

 

***

 

"You guys were amazing, congratulations again on your debut, you couldn't have done better." I raise my drink. "and as you get ready to do your separate promotions. I wish you all the health and success and remember that I am always on call, no matter what time of day it is." 

 

An arm wraps around my shoulder, Sehun, since I'm sitting between him and Tao since they we're sulking about the debut stage. "Thanks, Noona." 

 

I smile. 

 

"So how are you going to keep up with both halves of our groups?" Suho questions. 

 

"I'll spend two weeks with EXO-K and then the last two weeks I will be in China with EXO-M." I take a sip of water. "That's what the company and I agreed." 

 

"Oh, Noona..." Tao slightly whines placing his arm around my shoulders, effectively making a sandwich. 

 

I slightly ruffle his black hair, they decided not to dye it, but just simply give him a hair cut. "Don't be too sad, Tao. I'll see you again before you know it... you'll see everyone again." 

 

I check the time, it is well past midnight and everyone here at least needed to get some type of rest. "I should get going, its well past midnight and everyone here needs to get some much needed rest. I know you're all still high off of the energy and are immensely excited for tomorrow, but don't stay up too much later." I stand up from the floor stretching. 

 

"Be careful, let us know when you get home." Xiumin says, rubbing his eyes a little tiredly, they're a little red from him having to remove the waterproof eyeliner they'd thickly painted onto his eyes. 

 

I nod, yawning. "Will do, Oppa." 

 

At this the whole room stills and I swear I hear someone choke on their drink, and coughing a few minutes later. 

 

"What did you just say?" Questions Chen, there's a laugh on his lips. 

 

I smile a little more. "You heard me correctly, Jongdae-ssi." 

 

At this he pouts, crossing his arms, he's muttering under his breath. "One say you will address me as oppa, mark my words." 

 

"I look forward to the day." 

 

Junmyeon stands up. "Let me walk you to the door," 

 

"No, its okay please sit down, oppa. I'll be fine, have a goodnight." 

 

He smiles chuckling, as do the rest as Chen playfully glares at me as I walk to the door, giving them all one last wink as I exit the dorm for the night, the slight chill of the spring night entering my bones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-hi! I know it’s been a while but thank you for sticking with me if you still are, school is over for the summer so hopefully I’ll be back on this grind! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, leave a comment if you’d like, it makes my days and I want to interact with you all! 
> 
> See you in the next one! 
> 
> -A.


	6. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, it's ah, been a while. I don't know if anyone is still reading but if you are I'm sorry for the lackluster chapter on top of the long wait for those of you returning. The set up is always one of the most interesting parts for me, so I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> —Arya.

"Where is Chanyeol?"

 

"Has anyone seen—"

 

It has been a flurry of activity for the past two weeks, right now everyone was trying to get the boys ready for an interview, for I was still shocked that things were still this chaotic behind the scenes. But I suppose I still had to give them credit, this is a new group and things we're always changing and shifting, much to everyone's displeasure.

 

Everyone had to start somewhere.

 

This is nothing, once they get popular, its going to be a whole other ball game.

 

"How are you holding up, Suho?" I question looking up the new leader, he looked exhausted, but there was still the sense of exhilaration there, I don't blame any of them it had been constant go, photo shoots, to album promotions.

 

And it still wasn't done yet, they were to have a joint fan meeting to finish it all off. The company was already in the stages of planning the next comeback.  

 

He give me a smile as I fix his hair. "I'm fine." He drinks from his bottle of water.

 

"Good, did you all eat enough breakfast?"

 

He nods. "We're all fine... don't worry too much." He assures.

 

My eyes narrow, one of the rules I have: Ask anyways, I allow a sharp whistle to escape my lips, everyone's attention turns in their direction.

 

"Boys, would you all like a snack?"

 

A choir of yes's soon follow across the small changing room, this happening almost immediately.

 

"But, Alex-ssi-

 

I hold one finger up. "Don't say the word diet, now you know none of these men need to be on a diet. What we're not going to is have one of them pass out, I'm sure you can all agree. So, please find them all something to snack on."

 

Upon that statement a couple of the staff head out to find something for them to snack on, It makes me smile a little but at the same time shake my head in annoyance.

 

"You sure know how to move a room." Suho comments.

 

"You have to know. Things can't get done if you don't learn how to at least kick the room into start." I chuckle. "Don't be afraid to ask for something, next time, yeah. Especially when it has something to do with you, you have a responsibility now, both of you," I pause making one last adjustment. "To yourselves and each other."

 

He nods giving me a small smile, soon a staff member comes over to me, handing me an energy bar. "Thank you, that's perfect." I hand the bar off to him. "Eat up, you all are expending far too much energy not to have a snack."

 

He takes it with a smile and begins eating, and with that a stylist comes over doing last minute checks, while I'm with the manager making sure that everything is still on schedule. Luckily the rest of their interview goes on without a hitch and soon we're all piled in the van again, the majority of them already starting to fall asleep in their seats.

 

Junmyeon and I are the only ones who are left awake as I take one last look at their next weeks schedule before heading off to China to be with the other boys. The young leader leans forward looking over the shoulder of my seat.

 

"What are you looking at?"

 

"Your schedule for next week before I turn it over into the staff for next week."

 

He lets out a small sigh. "You work just as hard, if not harder than us. I hope you can rest."

 

I turn a questioning gaze towards him. "Why wouldn't I? You all are giving it more than a hundred percent, none of us can do less than that. And as my grandmother used to say: 'I can sleep when I'm dead'."

 

"Thats..." He seems at a loss for words at that.

 

"I know, its very intense. But that's just how the women in my family are." I turn off the tablet, happy with the last run through, putting the car back into darkness except for the glow of the passing streetlights. "No nonsense women."

 

He lets out a slight chuckle.

 

"You should get a little shut eye, I'll wake you when we get back to the dorm."

 

He lets out a quiet alright and leans back against his seat, and true to my word I wakes the young men helping the half asleep into the house some of them immediately slumping onto the couches in the living area.

 

"I've got to run. Do great on your schedule, have fun, and remember not to push yourselves too hard, okay?"

 

This immediately seems to make them perk straight up, even Sehun and Jongin who were all but knocked out before.

 

"You're leaving already, Noona?" Jongin questions.

 

"Yes, my flight leaves tonight."

 

Soon the room is alight with choruses of telling me to have a safe flight and to call them when I got in contact with the others, with six hugs I'm ushered outside to my waiting car that I thought thankfully to pack ahead and soon I was on my way to the airport. The around two hour flight goes by smoothly and I'm thankful that it was a direct flight and I was happy that it was dead of night so that no one could see me looking like much of nothing.

 

Bare face and eye circles mostly hidden by a mask, as I made my way through to the luggage claim, the bag luckily finding its way out quickly. And to my surprise I'm greeted to the whole of EXO-M waiting to greet me.

 

I pull down my face mask smiling. "What are you all doing here?"

 

Tao is the first to run up to me and envelop me in a hug, grinning despite the morning. I am surprised to see him so awake."We came to greet you of course!"

 

I shake my head smiling. "You all have a schedule starting in a couple of hours, you should be getting sleep."

 

"We would be up in a couples hours anyways, plus we couldn't sleep anyhow." Kris explains. "How are the others?"

 

"They're doing well... tired, but it's been going well. There's not really enough time to think about being tired however." I take a look at my phone, it was almost five in the morning. "That reminds me I need to tell the others I arrived safely."

 

"How about we take a picture and send it in the group chat?" Minseok suggests.

 

I nod, handing the phone to Kris since he was the tallest, thus, able to get a better shot. Once a photo is taken and placed into the group chat, and soon we were off into the city. The slow rising dawn giving the morning a light haze, pinks, purples and blues.

 

"Noona!"

 

I turn my attention back to the people in front of me. "Hmm?"

 

"Are you sure you're rested enough to come with us on our schedule, maybe you should rest." Xiumin suggests.

 

All of their gazes rest upon me with concern.

 

"No I'll be fine. My body needs to adjust anyhow, going back to sleep won't do me any good." I slide in closer into the table, taking a bite of whatever I've ordered. "Besides, you all aren't resting, then neither can I. Not until your schedule is completely executed." I take a bite of breakfast. "Now all of you eat up, there's a long day ahead."

 

And a long day it is from the many interviews, shoots and other things that day plus whatever else is planned during the three weeks that their promotion period is going on. There was finally a moment during the last night in china where we were all able to breathe, everyone was just spread out across chairs as we debated on what to eat.

 

"Instead of going out, how about we just order in?" I finally suggest.

 

"I like that idea." States Xiumin from his position on the bed. "I don't think I could even walk three feet to a restaurant as of now."

 

The others make vocal noises of agreement.

 

I chuckle, pushing myself from the chair placing the menus on the center of the table. "Tell me what you pick out, I'm going for a walk." I tell them slipping on my shoes.

 

"You sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Luhan asks sitting up.

 

"No. I'll be fine, I promise! I have my phone on me. You guys just chill, I hope there's food when I get back." I make my way out of the room, heading to my own and putting on a hoodie and grabbing my phone before heading out into the night.

 

Although it was spring there is still a bite to the night of the air.

 

The streets are filled with people on the same walks, taking in the quiet of the night. Eventually I arrive at my destination, I pull my hood down as I climb the stairs to the temple. Immediately paying my respects as I reach the top.

 

My flashes back to simpler times these steps lined with flowers, they're not as worn by time, the smell of essence. The sound of monks through the walkways, hushed Whispers, and devout prayer.

 

I stand back up heading further back into the temple, memories like splashes of color appearing.

 

Voices, sound, laughter.

 

A feeling of peace over takes me, just for a moment before I arrive to the area I was looking for. I kneel down at the marked ground, the flowers that are there are very well maintained.

 

"Hey... long time no see. I'm sorry I haven't been to visit, it's been too long." I brush off the headstone. "But of course theres no excuse."

 

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't be back here." A voice breaks through the silence of the night.

 

I stand and turn to face him, our eyes meet and then theirs widen, and they bow.

 

                             ***

(Third-Person POV)

"Don't you think that she's been gone a little too long?" Xiumin questions, a box of take out in his hands. The food had arrived nearly an hour ago and Alex's portion remained untouched.

 

"Maybe one of us should go out and look for her?" Luhan stands, getting ready to put on a jacket.

 

"Hold on, we can't just go out either." Kris states. "That'll cause even more of a fuss, why don't we try calling her first." He pulls out his own phone, but before he can even unlock the phone, there's a knock at their door.

 

Tao hops off of the bed to open the door. "Noona!" He immediately envelops her in a hug.

 

She smiles. "Hey, sorry for taking so long. I lost track of time, I should've called." She explains as they enter the room.

 

"Its okay. Just do remember to call or send a text." Kris says. "Your food is on that table there."

 

"Thank you." She heads over collecting the takeout.

 

"How was your walk?" Luhan questions.

 

"Refreshing, you all should join me sometime." She tells them.

 

The rest of the evening falls into a further lull of conversation, laughing. Everyone, although tired, is in high spirits.

 

If for the moment things seemed to be going extremely well, and one could only hope that they would stay that way.


End file.
